


oc trope challenge feb 3- don't want to ruin our friendship

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Trope Challenge, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: After Zuko arrives in the Western Air temple Katara forces him and Emiko to talk
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043
Kudos: 3





	oc trope challenge feb 3- don't want to ruin our friendship

Emiko paced the halls of the western air temple. Things hadn’t been good in a really long time. And now they were just starting to look up, despite the failure of the invasion. Emiko didn’t trust it. She stopped and ran a hand through her hair with a groan, fingers catching in elaborate braids. She was starting to sound like Sokka. Not a good look on her. 

But how else was she supposed to sound? Zuko was here, at the Western Air Temple, no longer trying to capture Aang. It should have been great. But after everything that had happened in the crystal catacombs Emiko couldn’t trust in anything. Not in the fact everything would be okay. Not in the fact he was here. She continued pacing. 

“Emi? Are you okay?” Oh goodie, that was Katara. If she found Emiko pacing outside Zuko’s room Emiko was done for. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah.” Emiko said quickly. She stopped pacing and hid her hands behind her back. 

Katar looked between Emiko and the door to Zuko’s room. “Do you need anything?” 

“No. No. Was just- Wandering the temple. You know how you always find the hidden passage ways when you’re not looking for them.” 

“Really? Because it looks like you’re wandering outside Zuko’s room.” 

Emiko flinched but focused on shushing Katara. She ignored Emiko in favor of marching past her. Oh this could not end well. Emiko’s instincts screamed at her to protect her prince from the angry waterbender, but Emiko forced herself still. 

Katara pounded on Zuko’s door, demanding he come out. Emiko’s hands twitched, her whole body ready to jump into the fray. 

Zuko opened his door, his face falling into a careful mask of neutrality. Emiko might have known he was trying to gain their trust, but she also knew it was hard for him to open up. Probably even harder after spending months back in the fire nation capitol. 

Emiko pressed herself back against the wall, trying to hide behind the door, but Katara grabbed her arm and dragged her forward. 

“You two need to talk.” Katara said, pushing Emiko towards Zuko. And that was a big nope!

Emiko scoffed. “Yeah, cause forcing it is such a good idea.” She started towards the hall but Katara pushed her back with a hand on her shoulder. 

“Talk.” Then Katara walked away, blocking the hallway with a wall of ice. 

Emiko scowled before turning back to Zuko. “Hi.” She greeted with an awkward wave. What else was she supposed to do. 

“Emi.” Zuko lifted his hands and dropped them again. 

Emiko nodded. Yeah, this was going about as well as she expected it to. “Can I come in?” If she had to have this conversation she was not having it in the hallway. 

“Yeah, of course.” Zuko moved out of the doorway so Emiko could enter. She did so, running a hand through her hair. 

“So, uh, Katara thinks we should talk.” She muttered, eyes locked on the floor. She couldn’t do this. Couldn’t face him. Her hands curled into fists at her side. She’d never backed down before and she wasn’t going to start now. She looked up, meeting Zuko’s gaze evenly. 

“Look, I’m sorry for everything that happened in Ba Sing Se and I don’t want to ruin whatever’s left of our friendship, but I wasn’t the only one who screwed up.” 

Zuko nodded. “I know. I never should have trusted Azula over you and Uncle. I forgot the most basic rule when dealing with Azula and I hurt you.” 

Emiko’s hands twitched at her sides again, this time for an altogether different reason. He hand’t just hurt her emotionally. He’d physically hurt her, burning her with a fire she’d trusted to never ever be turned against her. It took everything in her not to touch the visible scars she’d carried since that day. 

“I’m sorry. And I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.” 

Emiko shook her head. “It’s not a matter of making it up to me.” She took a breath. It wasn’t okay, but maybe, they could start to mend what had been broken. “Just please, don’t do it again. I’m not sure if my heart could take it.” 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah. Of course.” 

Emiko gave him a relieved smile. 

“Can- Can I hug you?” 

After everything Emiko couldn’t help but nod. Zuko gave the best hugs and she had missed them. He held her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Still part of the bigger au, sorry.


End file.
